Witchez
by dgzeppy101
Summary: What happens when sisters are separated at birth? When supernatural forces are working behind the scenes. Will they discover the truth and accept the fate and destiny that was laid out for them. Only time will tell.
1. Emily

**Rating: T might turn M later, depends on how I feel. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins and unlike many others, I can only dream. =D**

**Summary: What happens when sisters are separated at birth? When supernatural forces are working behind the scenes. Will they discover the truth and accept the fate and destiny that was laid out for them. Time will only tell.**

**A/N: This story is totally AU and I'm really looking forward to it. I wrote part of this way back when I was in high school. I never finished and I didn't get far into it so it helped me more to convert it. I hope you all enjoy this story. My mother even read the first chapter and said it grabbed her attention. **

~/~/~/~

Emily

~/~/~/~

You would think that at two in the morning people would be worried at seeing a child sitting alone on the side of the street. Yet here I am, watching cars drive by every now and then on this chilly fall night. I wasn't lost or anything, I was just very fond of the night. It was a time when I felt the most alive. So when I looked down at my phone and saw how late it was getting I figured it was time I started making my way to my actual destination.

For a place I visit so frequently, I wished I felt more comfortable here. Every time I visit my parents I feel like someone is watching me. But you would think I would be more excited about that, as my parents passed away when I was little. So when I arrived at the tomb stone, I just stare at it rereading the caption.

**Roger T. Morganson**

**1956-1997**

**Kathrynne A. Morganson**

**1960-1997**

**Beloved family that will always**

**be within our hearts**

When I finally did speak, I could hardly recognize my own voice as it was filled with anger, pain, and the fear of the unknown. "Mom…dad, why'd you have to leave me, why weren't you strong for me. I need you"

I was pleading with them, trying for them to hear me. Call me desperate but I was hoping for a sign, anything to let me know they heard me, that they where there for me.

All this emotion I'm feeling makes me knees go weak and I collapse to the ground. Tears are starting to roll down my cheeks. All this emotional pain I'm feeling is weighing me down. "When I need to talk to you the most, I can't. I feel like I'm alone sometimes, I know I have Poppie and JJ, but that's not the same. I miss you guys so much!"

After my speech I must of passed out from exhaustion because everything goes black.

~/~/~/~/~

_Growing up Emily was a very outgoing child. She was also very close to her parents. Emily was a naturally happy child, and through the environment she grew up in she wasn't afraid to express herself._

_Today was like any other Thursday night, they would decide as a family on which restaurant they wanted to go to, and would have a family dinner, immersing themselves in a variety of topics. Most of the topics were things that Emily found interesting, but her folks didn't mind as she was there bundle of joy, they would do anything for her._

_So later that night when they were waiting at a stop light to head home things turned into a nightmare. When the light finally turned green Roger started to accelerate and they were suddenly hit by an oncoming truck. The force of the truck in the collision ended up flipping the car that the family was in. There car flipped over twice before it came into contact with a light pole that was on the other side of the street. There was nothing that could save or prevent significant injury to the passengers, not the airbags or even the seat belts. Kathrynne was killed within the first impact as that was where the initial hit from the truck was. Roger would die that night within surgery after suffering significant internal bleeding through the crash. _

_But what about Emily you ask, well that part is a mystery. When the EMT's and the police showed up everything was a hectic mess trying to take care of the accident. But what no one knew was how they found a little girl curled up and unconscious on the curb a few yards away from the totaled car. The police at first just thought she was caught in the middle, until they arrived at the hospital they discovered that she was Roger and Kathrynne's daughter. The only real damage she received was miner head trauma but what they never understood was how she got the cut on the back of her neck. A small 'w' cut deep in the tissue, it was like it was engraved from within the skin tissue. Emily ended up going into a comma for the next few weeks after the accident. The doctors weren't too concerned, as in some head trauma patients this happens. All that remained was time, and time it took until she finally awoke some time later._

_The first person she saw when she gained conscious was her grandfather. The first thought that ran through her head was that he looked heartbroken. "Poppie, what's going on, why do you look so sad"_

_"Honey, there are some things that I need to tell you" Her grandfather said._

_Ever sense that day Emily has been a different person. She stopped talking once she was released out of the hospital, she started to lose interest in the things she loved. It was like her muse for life had disappeared. Things carried on this way for quite a few years. But all that started to change when she made an unlikely friendship with the new neighbor. His name was JJ; he was a quiet kis who was diagnosed with Asperger Syndrome. But it was a friendship that gre and helped them both become more comfortable with each other as well as others. Through talking to JJ it helped her feel more alive. And this feeling that she got made her happy. It was like she was starting to put her life back together.  
_

And to this day only two people really know what really happened that horrible day. A secret that is so close to home that its only a matter of time before one of them reach out to the questioning teen.

~/~/~/~/~

"Ahhhh…" I scream bolting up from the ground. It's the nightmare I had which woke me up. It's always the same one, and it will always haunt me, the night my parents died. I don't know, but every time my dream is a little different. But through all the terrible things that were happening, all I really remember is this shimmer of blue and white light. I keep trying to tell myself that it was just the trucks head lights, but in my heart I know it's something else. But I blacked out after seeing it and that's always the time when I wake up.

Wiping the sweat off my brow I realize that it's almost time for me to get to school. I didn't tell Poppie that I went out. I don't tell him when I go to see my parents as I'm always out really late. I then look at what time it is and I know I have to get home soon before my Poppie comes to my room to wake me up for the day.

I jump up and start sprinting to my house. Its a few miles down the road so I know that I have to hurry to get there in time. Once I arrive I end up climbing back through my partially open window, taking my shoes off and climbing into bed. Like clockwork once my head hits the pillow my grandfather opens my door and turns on my light.

"Emily dear it's time to get ready for school"

~/~/~/~/~

**Well I hope I intrigued you enough to continue to follow my story. There are already a lot of great stories out there. I would know, I've read a lot of them, more than I would admit to. Well I'll tell you the next chapter will be up soon as I'm in the midst of writing it. It will be about Katie and what she is up to. It will take place at the same time as Emily's. (I hope that makes sense) ~Heather **


	2. Katie

**A/N Okay here is chapter two, this one is about Katie. I saw that I had a few people check my story out. For those of you who are giving it a chance, please do it can only get better and maybe will answer some of those questions I know some of you are thinking. **

**Just so everyone knows I don't live in the UK so I'm not sure how something's work over there. With that being said my story will be based on how thing go on where I live and that means with school, social behavior as well as other thing. I don't want to try and describe something that I know nothing about so part of the environment is from what I saw or experienced growing up. **

**This chapter is about the same length as the first maybe a little longer but the next chapter will be a fun little ride.**

**With that, here is chapter two. I got antsy and updated a few days early and its only been edited by my self as I don't have a beta and my mums asleep so enjoy.  
**

**And I don't own skins.**

~/~/~/~

Katie

~/~/~/~

Across town a girl by the name of Katie was in the midst of climbing out her window and down the side of her house. She always cursed that she got stuck with the bedroom on the second floor. It always made it harder to sneak out during the night. But when you grow up with a fitness nut as a father it pays off in the end. "Thank god for Fitch Fitness" Katie whispers to herself. Until she loses focus and her foot slips, sending her the last two feet down to the ground, making her land in a bush. "Fucking damn it…shit" She looks around to see if her parents heard anything but she saw no light go on. "Thank fuck for that mom would kill me" she murmurs to herself.

Katie's mom Jenna was extremely strict, everything had to be perfect and how she saw it. There was no way around it. If she didn't like something you better agree with it and not say a thing.

Katie's dad Rob on the other had was so outgoing and laid back, but it was a good compromise to Jenna. He was able to dull some situations down whenever a problem arrived. Unfortunately between Katie and her little twerp of a brother James, something normally came up at one time or another.

The one thing Katie did enjoy was living in a development. It meant that she didn't have to walk that far to get to whatever parties that her friends would throw.

So tonight was like any other night for Katie. Sneaking out of the house to go to some party, just to get wasted beyond recognition and maybe get a good shag in.

Katie knew she was getting close to the house as she could hear the music blaring as she approached a few house down the street. But as she started to get closer she knew something was wrong as kids from the party started to stumble away from the house and down the street. "What the fuck" Katie tells her self until she looks to her left and sees two police cars pull up along side of the house. "Ah hell no" she says as she turns around and runs.

She runs away from the party, away from her house and to a place she has always felt safe. She also knew that if she showed up at home in the middle of the night with the cops the day before the first day of school her mother would go mental. So she ran to a place many people avoided a place she felt the safest.

~/~/~/~

_Katie and her parents were walking to a park that most people in the area haven't really heard of. But even so, most parents didn't like to bring their children to a park that was right next to a cemetery. Most kids would either get really scared or freak out. While the rest might be disrespectful to the graves. So through the years of neglect, the park was a little run down. But all of this aside, it never stopped Katie from begging her parents every chance she got for them to take her._

_Not many parents could deny a five year old child time at the park. But there was no denying a Katie Fitch time at the park. If she learned one thing in her five years of life it was how to get her way, all thanks to mother dearest._

_When the trio finally arrived Katie ran straight to the swing and started to swing. And she still wasn't able to get that much height. "Daddy, can you push me I'm not going anywhere" Katie yelled trying to get her dad to hurry up so she can have fun. The swing after all was her favorite part of the park. Katie never liked the slides, or the jungle jim, not even monkey bars. It was and always will be the swings. Katie always told her dad that it made her feel free and weightless._

"_Sure honey" Her father said making his way to the swings to start gently pushing his daughter. _

_Her dad stopped pushing Katie, much to her disapproval to look at the sky. It didn't look good; the sky was becoming really dark and grey. He could see that it was lightning further down. He did find it odd there was no thunder or rain yet but it would come soon enough with the way it looked._

"_We better start heading home, it doesn't look good out. We don't want to get caught in the rain" Rob said mainly to his wife as he started to walk to his wife. When he was about to turn around to get Katie a loud thunder racked through the park._

_Then out of nowhere, Katie who was still sitting on the swing abruptly fell off. She started to scream at the top of her lungs until she stopped all of a sudden. As she lay there motionless her body started to shake as she went into convulsions. Yet they stopped as soon as they started._

"_Jenna call 911, something's wrong with Katie" Rob yelled as he ran to his baby girl to make sure she was okay. He wasn't sure what was going on, all he knew was something was wrong. He checked to make sure she was breathing, which she was, she was just unconscious. _

_Unbeknownst to everyone Katie was being marked, her future was being sealed. As her skin on her neck was being branded with a symbol that held so many secrets that seem to miss the people that need to know there truth the most._

_Rob slowly lifted his daughter off the ground and cradled her as he waited for the ambulance to finally arrive to take them to the hospital. Every now and then Katie would shake and mumble something but she never woke up after the initial screaming._

_Rob was silently crying praying to the gods or anyone that his baby was okay. Whereas Jenna just stayed out of the way. It was hard to tell what she was feeling. Her face wasn't showing much emotion after the phone call to 911. But the way her heart was pounding and the death grip she held on her cell, you would expect that she was just trying to remain strong. For herself or her husband we will never know._

_When the ambulance finally arrived and strapped Katie to the girder and drove the family to the hospital. The doctors ran some tests to try and to figure out what was going on, but everything was coming back negative. So for the next couple of days Katie remained in the hospital unconscious as the doctor had no idea what was causing this._

_When she finally did wake up she didn't have any memory of the incident and the last thing she remembers was her dad pushing her on the swing. _

_A mystery that keeps everyone dumbfounded as the doctors see a similarity to a different case that arrived late that night. But that information was confidential to the families and the leading doctor on the different cases. _

~/~/~/~

The bad part about this place was it brought back childhood memories. She never remembered what really happened all those years ago, as she was unconscious. But she knew whatever happened it wasn't good.

How does she know this you ask? Well besides what her father told her about that time, she had proof, a scar on the back of her neck. A scar that wasn't there before and a scar that the doctors don't know how it got there. A scar that will never fade, for the way it was carved into her skin. It was a permanent reminder of an incident that she didn't remember.

For most of the night Katie sat in silence, slowly swinging herself back and forth, staring at the stars in the night sky above. A sort of calming affect washed over her as she got lost in silence. Something she always enjoyed especially as it never happened unless she was in this place and on her swing. A nirvana she felt from the weightlessness as she swung on the swing, a motion she loved.

When she finally realized the sky was starting to brighten up she knew she better get home. And after she lugged herself up the side of the house and into her bed it was only forty five minutes before her mother opened her door.

"Katie, get up its time for school. Remember this is your first day at this new school. Remember what went on at that other school? I will not have my daughter go somewhere where people like them are allowed to attend. NOW GET UP" Jenna told her daughter before turning on the light and slamming the door shut.

"Fuck, I forgot I was attending a new school" Katie murmured into her pillow before she rolled over and out of bed.

~/~/~/~

**Well there you have it, chapter two. Let me know what you think. Reviews are my best friend when I'm basing the credit of the story on my mum. And she has never watched the show and has no idea what its about. I guess that's the best yet it doesn't help when she's reading my story.**

**Any way can you guess what's going to happen next. Hmmm Katie going to a new school, hint hint lol. **

**Well with that see you next time I'm off to catch some zzz's and then to read some more updates.**

**Leave a review or ill be sad (nah just kidding)**

**~Heather**


	3. School Day

**Oi, what's crack-a-lackin, nothing, really? Well here is chapter three, my attempt for more dialogue, and better descriptors. Enjoy!**

**And again I own do not own skins. **

~/~/Emily /~/~

It's another first day of school and I hate it already. I got to school a little early but I would like to think everyone else is just ridiculously late. I know where all my classes are as I have been going here for the past three years but as I lean across the beige lockers that run the length of the halls I watch my surroundings.

All of these freshmen looking like lost puppies with their noses buried in their schedules. Honestly its quiet amusing. Especially this one kid who ends up walking into this upperclassman and a jock no less. "Watch it punk" I heard him say as he said it loud enough for the whole hallway to hear. Then he shoves the kid back and he falls to the floor as he's over powered by the jock.

It's horrible how funny the whole encounter is, I mean I shouldn't be enjoying it so much as it's a case of bulling but I guess my only argument or logic, is at least it's not directed at me.

I mean, I already stand out as it is. I have flaming red hair, I'm openly gay and my best friend is well special, that's a lot for some. But as long as you steer clear from these kids no one really cares about your personal life.

I make my down the hall when I spot JJ at his locker struggling with all his text books. _Have those things gotten bigger_

"Have those things gotten bigger" I didn't realize I spoke out loud until I saw JJ turn to me with a shy smile. "Hey JJ, need any help with those books" pointing to the books he's trying to stuff in his locker"

"Oh hello Emily, thank you for your concern but I'm good with the books. But statistically speaking high school texts books do increase in volume each year…" JJ said as he continued to speak but he was definitely getting locked on as we have come to call it.

"JJ, you're locked on" I said

"Sorry, about that. I am getting better though, right?"

"Yea JJ, you have gotten better, but I like your rants sometimes. You do know a lot about random things" I tell him with a laugh which he soon follows.

"You are correct" He said whilst still laughing more to himself now, probably thinking about some more facts he knows and most likely trying to figure out how to share more with me.

When the five minute bell rings I tell JJ ill see him later and I start to make my way to my first class. Not really caring what it is. At this time, it's not like we're going to be learning anything for the first few classes. It's going to be all mandatory crap they have to feed us because that's what the school board makes every teacher do. I don't know why the first period class can't do all that and be done with it. But as I'm not on the school board I can't point out there flawed system about the rules and other nonsense.

"Whatever" I mutter making my way over to the desk in the back of the room. And I sit waiting for the teacher to begin with this unnecessary spew of crap that's required.

~/~/ Katie /~/~

This is most likely, one of the worst days of my life. And you know what. It hasn't even started yet. I mean my mom just dropped me off. Stupid cow, why the hell did she have to freak out about what happened at my old school. It wasn't even a big deal, yet her being her big conservative, homophobic, hypocritical ass, I'm here.

So here I am, standing in this hallway with no idea what to do, or where to go.

Before everything happened at my old school everything was great. I was at the top, most popular student, had the hottest boyfriend, and I had a bunch of friends. Even the teachers loved me. I may be a bitch and not the best of students but I still tried to pay attention. This meant everyone else better not say anything or I would put them in their place, it always made for a smooth class. And finally no one messed with me, I was Katie Fucking Fitch, top bitch of the school.

Now I'm just another new kid. I know no one, don't know the teachers, and I don't know where my classes are.

I heard and saw some commotion going on at the opposite end of the hall way and I could care less about what was going on. So instead of taking notice I turned around and walked in the opposite direction, hoping it was the right way.

I heard the bell ring and everyone in the hall was slowly making their way into their classes and I'm left here trying to get a hold on where I am.

I'm not even aware that someone is approaching me.

"Whizzer, like your Katie right. Wow Eff was right. You're here like she said you would be. I'm Pandora"

"Shit, how do you know me and what do you want. Can't you see I'm lost" I ask her. I'm too proud to admit I'm lost and to ask for help. And what's she blabbing about me being here like whoever said.

"Well Effy my friend said you would be here, and well she's like never wrong yeah. So I came to offer my assistance. To help you with your classes." She said

"Okay, sure, so where to Pandora" I ask handing her my schedule

"Call me Panda, and your class is this way, and you're on the wrong floor by the way"

Panda as she told me to call her led me to my class, which I was late to. I hate being late, everyone looks at you funny.

But before we got to class panda told me she would help me were my other classes were for the rest of the day. And even though I didn't really thank her properly I was grateful for the help. This school is huge.

~/~/ Emily /~/~

I'm sitting in my third class of the day, having just gotten back from lunch. As usual I'm sitting in the back of the class. Why sit in the front. There's no point really. I know the teacher from last year so they know my style.

I ignore them and look around to observe my class and surrounding.

Usual display of boredom from many, I see the kids ignoring the teacher all together to text on their phone. One girl has her purse on the desk texting behind it. Another has their feet crossed and there texting with their phone in their lap. I must say it always amuses me the different ways kids "break the rules" to text. I mean I have pulled many of those tricks before. Please, who hasn't? Now I don't care and I just text on my notebook. With the grades I have no teacher says anything, how can they.

Looking out the window I see something that you normally don't. Well least it's new to me. To the right of this tree outside I see this light. It's more like an orb of blue and yellow. It's hard to describe really but it can't be from the sun can it. I wouldn't have thought the sun could make colors like that. But the more intently I stare at the spot I can start to make out a figure. It's still made out of that light but it's now in the shape of a human silhouette. But the eerie thing is whatever it is I know it's looking at me. And I know they know I can see them, but it must be my imagination for three reasons. One, people can't float. Two, no one is made up of light. It's just not humanly possible. Is it? And three, humans do not have wings. Beautifully elegant wings that are breathe taking.

Something about this figure is doing something to my body. My skin is getting all tingly as goosebumps spread up the length of my arms. My breathing begins to hitch slightly as butterflies begin to swarm within my stomach. I'm in a trance of overpowered emotion that is making me feel things, amazing things.

I am snapped out of my thoughts when the bell rings subsiding the shiver I just felt. But when I look back at the tree, nothing is there. So was my mind playing with my body? Did I make all that up. Am I starting to see things? I guess I was just day dreaming. But damn it looked and felt all so real.

~/~/ Naomi/~/~

I was watching over my charge when something different happens.

I mean this was my first day looking after her, making sure nothing bad happened. She was a new witch well not yet but soon, her 17th birthday was coming up. That's when she would come into her powers. I believe my best mate Cook was sent to look after her sister, but they haven't met yet. Cook and I go way back. He's just like me, a Fallen, or protector as you will. That's what we have been sentenced to do and we have for countless centuries.

But something is different about this one, I don't know what it is, but I know it's going to get me into trouble sooner or later.

Anyway, I'm not sure but I think she felt me or something, because here I am standing near this tree just outside the school looking into the class room and she turns and looks at me. I have no idea if she can really see me. Humans can't see me or my kind when wherein are natural form. But from the expression on her face, she definitely can see me or a part of me and I can't move. The look she is giving me is making me nervous but in a good way like I when you go on your first date and you have a swarm of butterflies in your gut. Well her expression of awe is making these butterflies bring the heavy artillery. I haven't felt this before and it immobilizes me.

I think I'm going to have to write a report about this. And then set up a meeting with the old geezers to see what they think. Not witch has ever seen an angel in written history. And a witch who hasn't come into her powers yet, no way, not possible.

I have to know if she can really see me.

I need to know.

I have to test this.

I don't care that I'm going against all the rules and do something drastic. Operation direct contact!

Direct contact with a charge is something that is highly frowned upon and could possible get me into a lot of trouble. But I have to know, no I need to know, there is no doubt about this.

When this girl was looking at me I knew deep within that she was going to change me.

I'm going to get my guise ready and enter a role of high schooler. Fuck me, I better not regret this but my heart is screaming at me that it must happen. And my over rational brain is telling me otherwise. Heart always conquers thought.

~/~/3rd pov/~/~

Both the girls were running late at the end of the day. They were making their way down opposite hallways heading to the two different parking lots. Katie's mom was waiting for here at the north lot where she gets picked up where Emily goes to the main entrance to retrieve her bike. Emily hated the bus. It was just too loud for her comfort. But as both girls where in such a hurry they weren't looking where they were walking, so when they both rounded the corning they ran right into each other.

"Like watch where you're going, yeah!..." When Katie finally looks up and she's shocked. "Oh" It's like looking in a mirror but different. This isn't her, she just ran into a stranger "Who the hell are you" she seethes as a defense mechanism, it's all too confusing for Katie to grasp so soon.

"Um hi, I'm Emily, Emily Morganson" Emily replies not really fazed by Katie's harshness, she has experience way worse in her life and right now she's not in the mood.

"You look just like me. How is that possible?" Katie asks mainly confirming a fact to her self

Emily just shrugs "Yea I can see that, it's a little eerie I have to admit"

"Aren't you at all curious about what this means" Katie asks having so many questions playing through her mind. She wanted answers to what was going on.

"I guess but I'm already late, so I'm going to go. Catch you later yea" And with that Emily just re slings her bag over her shoulder and walks through the doors leading to the parking lot.

"Yea okay later" Katie mumbles to herself as she is left standing there uncertain what really just happened. Katie was at a loss for words really. She always had a comeback or some witty, mostly derogatory comeback. But here she was speechless and unsure what all of this meant.

~/~/~/~

When Emily walks away she is in a state of shock. She played it so cool back there, but really she was a wreck. She just wanted to play it cool because she didn't know what else to do. What does all this mean really? Does this mean her parents weren't her real parents? Does she really have another family a real family? No, that can't be it. She had a family she told herself, a family that loved her.

And as Katie is still left there standing numbly, emotions playing across her face like a real of film. Changing as fast as they come, turning into something different and new. A daze washing over her, an emotion she hasn't experienced very often. A loss of control that affects her in a way she didn't know could.

But both girls also experienced were emotions that stemmed from there soul. A power within them had awoken. A power that has also alerted many of who they really are, a signal that will only get stronger when they turn of age.

And what the girls don't realize are, things are so much more complicated than the simple questions they ask themselves. Questions that would never even cross their mind as they don't fit into their realm of reality.

But standing at the end of the hall, hidden within the shadows, stands some one that knows all too well what's happening. Someone that felt that power come alive when the girls met. A power that sent shivers down her spins for many different reasons.

A knowing smirk was formed onto her face, visions flashing through her eyes as she begins to make her way down the hall. Walking in the direction of a stunned and flustered Katie.

**Anyone catch the reference? Well I tried to get more dialogue in there as I seem to lack in that department. **

**Hope it went all right. **

**Au revoir mon amis, pour l'instant. (I'm still learning, don't hurt me)**

**Review if it pleases you!  
**


End file.
